Red - The After Story
by RodQuest
Summary: The worlds most powerful Pokemon trainer, Red, vanished with an untold story after his Champions win at the Indigo Plateau. This is his story and journey, but where does it end?
1. Chapter 1 - Not Human

Not Human

Carnage and destruction lay upon the hallowed grounds of the Pokemon World that night. Shaken, disturbed but very much alive, the blood trembled and froze upon the ethereal cliffs of Mount Silver, a place so isolated and sacred that nothing moved. Nothing dared to move. Struck between two open worlds, the mountain was always a scapegoat to what the world truly was: a nightmare ready to explode into darkness and pure chaos. Terror and screaming would become words and communication, death and the afterlife are seen as pleasant and relieving. It doesn't take a scientist to understand the concepts of life, but it takes an idiot to play with death. You can taunt it, shake it around your world and even dive within it, but death may never come true, it's not a constant at all, but an ongoing disaster with infinite possibilities. Will you awake in the afterlife? Or will you be left alone in the darkness with no sense and care for all eternity, and you'll be stuck there, trapped between what could have been your potential and what you failed to achieve.

Charred stone mixed with burning wood and the frozen wasteland began to merge together into an orange flare of finality and desperation. A boy was left towering over the peak of Mount Silver as he breathed, his heart barely wanting to continue pumping blood, and his brain freezing as it fought back threatening survival. Living was a threat, and he didn't want it. Nobody needed it now, so why did he? His head dangled off the edge, gravity pulling it into the abyss of white and purgatory below but yet no other limb moved. Inhumane this was. He wanted to die, but his body resisted, his mind resisted by his soul craved for death and disappearance. Blood continued to increase, his hands warming the cool liquid of life as each finger scratched one another before transforming into a fist that was never thrown. A punch at a world that needed him more than he needed it, this was no place for life anymore.

Footsteps disappeared into the distance, those of an opponent vanishing below in the world and nearby into danger. The boy did not care, he had won. Of course he would win though, since when was losing ever an option when you are invincible in so many ways? Never had the boy considered what losing meant, how it would affect someone or something emotionally, and how losing can be a life or death situation. Pokemon would fight all the time, over food and to protect their species and kind…but the losing one would always die eventually. Winners stayed alive, losers would pass away without a catch and without care. The boy was neither, even if he loses he would still win because that was what made him function. That was him: the boy who never lost.

Newspaper clippings from what seemed an eternity before flashed back in front of him. His eyes were not closed, they did not have to be with a genius mind exploding into potential and ideologies. The front page had had his image on for what seemed months now, applauding his ability and battling prowess as he decimated Gym Leaders and any poor trainer who stood in his way. There would have had to be nearly a thousand losing individuals to his sword and might, but he didn't care about them. Some say knowledge was power in the world, but for Red it was always through power. Who cares if you _knew_ something? It's about what you _do_ with it! Do you stand around like a smart-ass at school, or do you use your extensive knowledge to defeat your enemies? The boy chose the latter, always, but now he was the one at the end of the stick and dangling off a cliff into pure agony and despair.

Tables had turned, and it was his turn to feel oppression and the weight of losing. But he didn't lose, he _won_! Decimation and easiness but so much had been lost, and nothing seemed to remove the feeling of disgust and relegation from his body. Blood increased in his hands as he threatened to throw himself off the cliff limb by limb, tearing himself apart without care and allowing his frostbitten neck to split in half to the blizzard. But nothing happened, he just lay there completely still and powerless. Like a coward.

A _coward!_

The boy didn't blink with more images appearing into his mind…

…

Searing fire shot from the mouth of the orange lizard that was Charizard, cutting through the air like a hot knife in butter. But it was ineffective, the blue turtle of Blastoise palming it away with its smaller arms before taunting its opponent once again. Type disadvantage, hilarity to the victor and pure frustration for the one losing. Blue was having the time of his life once again in battle, and as a Champion this was exactly what he had always wanted to see. An opponent suffering as they tried their best, and he would remain above them always no matter what happened. Blue was at the top, and he deserved this more than anyone else in Kanto. Throne to the world, King of the heavens and now it was time to make this little boy pay for even standing before him.

In fairness, the battle had been difficult, pushed to the limit was nothing Blue had not seen before, but this felt different somehow. A brand new experience in battling after a career of constant victories and crying trainers at his wake. Blue had made a Gym Leader cry after his Blastoise had destroyed the Gym, Celadon City would never be the same again after he trampled his way through with pure domination and a stride of arrogance and greed. That was what won you Pokemon Battles and success, infinite power and the swagger to mock your opponent afterwards. This boy would be next on the list of hundreds, maybe thousands, to feel the wrath of a Pokemon team built for constant success and pain.

Another shot of fire thundered through the air, but Blastoise already pushed it away, spinning around arrogantly to aim its tail in the right direction to shunt it up towards the sky as the crowd began to turn and chuckle. Even the commentators had gone silence as they already knew the winner of this duel would be the Champion himself, who else? Blue had gotten more and more excited, his first battle at the top would be a victory now despite a tough route of affairs and close calls. Nobody cared about that, everyone just wanted the results and this was a Champion performance from a true possessor of power. He held the key to victories, and it was about time he unlocked yet another trophy for himself.

Commanded with finality, Blastoise shuddered, aiming its cannons directly towards a paralysed and heavily bruised lizard in front and powered a jet of pure steaming water. Applause rained down as droplets appeared from the sky and shattered into oblivion with children dancing in the light sprinkle after a warm day. Charizard disappeared within the onslaught and its entire body began to lighten instantly as it screeched in pain, its monstrous fiery tail bursting out first to avoid the wet, its trainer devastated and hiding in the shadow of his own cap. Another burst of water, and it surely was over with Blue now feeling the euphoria well up inside him and the pride of a Region basking in their new leader and idol.

The boy looked up, his piercing green eyes shining with tears and exhaustion as he steadily stretched out and coughed lightly into the palm of his burned and charred hands. Blue observed him carefully before another cannon of water exploded from Blastoise's cannons, blocking view apart from a hint of red that shone between it all. Blue blinked and it was gone, but happened next went down in history as the largest shock in Pokemon battling history.

Blastoise was pushed back by something enormous as the turtle shoved into Blue with a heavy and brute force behind it, powering both into the ground as they remained completely shocked and broken. Nothing else was ever seen from the battle.

It was something everyone had chosen to forget.

…

Professor Oak's hair had always been grey, from what the legends and stories had said, and every image of his childhood was burned and destroyed. His choice of course, to avoid any idea of who he was in the past, and what he was going to be in the future. However, the duty was now to induct the most unlikely of challengers into the Hall of Fame, a place a young boy shouldn't be in and a place that most that age would dream. However, this boy didn't seem to want to dream at all, the ceremony was quick and distasteful with Oak talking with a young boy tucked away in his own world. He didn't celebrate the victory, he just stood there and waited for it all to happen to him as if expected and known. Professor Oak placed his Pokeballs on the machine as lights whirled around the mirrored room to reveal images of past Champions, including Blue, as they moved aside to reveal a new image of the boy as it reflected back at them.

He still didn't speak, choosing to remain silent as Professor Oak attempted to get something out of him apart from a mere grunt. No explanation and no emotion, was that who this trainer was? He had just pulled off the most astonishing of league victories in a single swipe, and without proper command, and yet he did not seemed thrilled but in fact wanting to leave as his eyes turned towards the exit door. But why? Why did this mean so little to him?

Not even a party crashing from Blue stirred the boy's mind at all, the former Champion appearing amidst security officers to blurt out words of revenge amongst his own tears and distraught. They were only children, and this was something too much for them to take. They would cry and would dance, but this boy did not want to do either. He just stood there, motionless as the world passed him by no matter how chaotic and how much in trouble it would cause him. Strange and mysterious, but Professor Oak should have seen this the day they had met all those months ago in Pallet Town with a young Charmander being passed across. The boy had appeared out of nowhere, his parents unseen and assumed to be travelling with their son ready to move on into the world alone and unencumbered. He had no friends, no allies and no family so where did this talent come from? Nobody had ever seen him train or reach out to anyone else to hone his skill, in fact nobody had heard his voice.

The room of the Hall of Fame returned to its quiet ways as the boy left first without a hint of gratitude or meaning. His image on the wall staring back like a lost figure, but where would he go now? Oak chased him down for what seemed weeks at a time, finding him in the most horrid of places in Kanto but the boy avoided him at all costs. Ignoring all challengers completely as the public soon began to forget about him, calling him an urban myth as his locations began to spread diversely and his appearances loosening into nothingness. He was going to be forgotten, but for Professor Oak, he would never forget what was seen that day and who this boy was.

In all honesty, there would be little chance they would both ever meet again.

…

Now with both arms leaning over the frigid cliff, the boy slowly regained balanced and leaned forwards into the wasteland of snow and ice around him. True solitude despite the blood and broken Dusk Ball to one side, the boy breathed a sigh of relief and dug out his red hat from the ground, placing it gently onto his messy jet black hair. Silence returned as nothing dared to move, and every step the boy took in all directions, another murmur of fright seemed to shake from the world.

He was not human, and he was not right. This world seems to shake, but yet he didn't need to die. Red stood on top of Mount Silver, calling down from his mind as he coughed and opened his mouth wide. He called, "Who am I?"

A voice that nobody had ever heard before echoed down towards the world as it rebounded back towards him in a single response, "_Alone."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Loneliness

Growing Loneliness

Professor Oak had travelled internationally and domestically extensively through his time as a Pokemon Trainer and now as a Researcher, but never had he seen this young boy before. His parents were unknown, and at a mere age of ten, he had managed to climb the steep hill towards the Pallet Town Research Lab. There had been growing unrest in the world with a new criminal organisation forming within the Kanto underground, and so questions immediately formed as who would allow a young boy to become a trainer in such a time. No parents were with him, and he was dressed in a flurry of dark red clothing and a hat, worn out already and fabric already beginning to show cuts and holes. Jet black hair shown through below the cap, slightly tilted to one side, but he stood still and murmured gently, "I'm Red, Professor Oak. I'm here to collect my Pokemon."

There was no emotion in the voice, as it echoed around the halls of the Research Lab, no sadness, concern or even a hint of nervousness. Professor Oak nodded, allowing the boy in as he shut the door behind, adding to the echoing noise all around. The famous Researcher turned to face the boy once again and asked curiously, his mind completely shrouded in mystery now, "Do you not have any parents or friends with you? Guardians? Collecting your first Pokemon is a big deal you know?"

The boy shook his head as their conversation came to a quick and efficient end, Professor Oak moving ahead and up a small flight of stairs where three Pokeballs immediately became visible. Stood perched on a podium, they gleamed around the room, sending a dazzle of lights and wonder, but still Red did not even flinch. Professor Oak had given trainers their first Pokemon for many years now, he provided opportunities to become Trainers, but none had ever been as quiet as this boy. Many had thrown parties, brought their fans and even had Pallet Town celebrate the birth of a new champion or successful trainer, but for Red, nothing at all. Did he even understand what this meant?

Red pointed, his arm raising as his clothes pulled slightly, as his fingers directed eyesight towards the centre Pokeball. Professor Oak saw the ball slightly glint red, before blinking and looking away, completely taken aback at what he felt. Energy and heat seemed to form around the room, resonating from this trainer as some machines began to blink rapidly with lights flashing and the overheard fan turning slightly. Looking around, Professor Oak coughed before Red lowered his arm and spoke, "The centre one. I want that one."

"My boy, you haven't even seen what Pokemon that is yet." Professor Oak walked towards the podium, the lights flashing bright above automatically, as he grabbed the central Pokeball and winced slightly as it was warm. Heated up? What was this strange power being distributed around the room, it couldn't be the boy, he was a child, but something else seemed to be surrounding them both as he gazed around suspiciously. "It's important to make sure the Pokemon and you have a connection before you pick it."

Red shook his head slightly and grabbed the Pokeball from Professor Oak's hand, looking down at it and replying, "This is a Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon and a Fire Type. It loves me, and I love it."

Silence fell upon the room as Professor Oak shook his head in disbelief, how could the boy have known what Pokemon was inside? Composing himself, creating a mental note to further his study on Pokemon relationships, he responded with another small cough, "Impressive. You seem dependable, and you are the one of two trainers leaving Pallet Town today. The other is my grandson, Blue. Interesting that both of your names-"

"-are colours? I've realized that." Red still seemed emotionless as he had already turned and begun heading back down the staircase with Professor Oak leaning against the wall in a sweat as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Nothing in his life had ever felt so riveting and strange as that, with the tremors of energy appearing in the room to add to the confusion, but there had to be an explanation to it. Hearing the front door slam somewhere downstairs, Professor Oak knew what he had to do as he spun quickly and headed towards his main computers. Outside the sun had begun to shine down briefly to reveal a sea of random Pokemon gazing on the grass behind the research lab, but Professor Oak had other things to complete.

Picking up a phone and dialing the numbers quickly, the call was soon answered as he spluttered, "Alder…there is a trainer who has just left Pallet Town. He's different."

"Thank you, Samuel. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I'll be in Kanto soon."

…

Eight badges remained attached and secured inside of Red's damaged and chipped case. Many said that badges told a story, either one of success or constant failure, but for Red they meant nothing at all. A story that had been written on day one was told repeatedly at every chapter where his Gym Battles were won simplistically and with a variety of Pokemon caught and trained to their full potential. He wasn't picky over who he used, but they all were powerful creatures willing to go the extra mile to gain strength and power. However, one remained in his team the whole time: his Charizard.

The fiery lizard had been within him since the beginning back in Pallet Town, and was the only unbeaten Pokemon within his party. Strong, agile and devastating, Red's Charizard had blitz through all opposition with powerful moves and even caused a Gym to collapse back in Fuchsia City. Koga was left in tears, his entire dojo burnt to the ground with a Soul badge hesitantly handed over with a weight of repairs and money forced to be spent behind it. Red did not care, he only had one goal in life, and that was to win the Indigo Plateau league and defeat the Elite Four and Champion. There was only one other individual fighting towards the same goal, but for Red he meant nothing but a reasonable trainer who managed to step ahead of the loosening pack. Dubbed at Kanto's shining lights, Red and Blue continued to battle it out in a constant rivalry that lasted for weeks and months.

Their most recent battle had appeared amongst the issue of Team Rocket, where Red pounded Blue to nothingness within the Silph Co building. No mercy, and even Team Rocket ran away with their eyes sore of tears and sweat as they disappeared scared and scarce. Red defeated them as well, their leader Giovanni eventually bowing down in defeat to a young boy that had now hit the newspapers, television and every social media outlet possible. Red pushed the media away, and nobody was able to find him or anyone who was even related to him. He did not care for them, he only wanted success for himself. That was his goal and objective, and he would win regardless or any condition.

_Merciless in battle, and that was his battle cry._

Broken, angry and defeated, Blue was forced to disappear once again as humiliation took over his entire body and mind. He couldn't defeat Red, and every effort he attempted, he would still lose in a complete whitewash. Unreal power and energy would be felt every time they battled, and he would never even land a proper hit despite his distinctive battling style and aggressive play. Red would just stand across from him, silent, hiding his eyes within the shadows of his cap with Charizard dealing devastating damage to his Pokemon and the world around. Footsteps died away as Red could feel his frustration, and he smiled proudly to himself with dust and rubble falling gently off his worn clothes with the Silph. Co building shaking and shivering from the Pokemon battle. Team Rocket grunts had backed away with fear, disappearing from their stations with Red powering them down one by one. But Blue remained, although hurt and fearless, Red noticed he would never run away but remain on the ground staring up until he disappeared into the distance and mist.

This particular occasion presented a different opportunity, and Red stopped with the walls and cracked marble floor threatening to fall apart completely. Each step, and every motion, caused the building to shake further as sparks flew from the walls, shattering the nearby windows as glass caught the wind and fell onto the dark streets of Saffron City, still and silent with sirens echoing in the distance. Turning back to the trainer he had just defeated, Red adjusted his hat and took another Pokeball from his pocket before returning to the battleground. An entire wall of the corridor had been destroyed leaving burn marks and rubble scattered throughout the area with Blue struggling to return to his feet, wincing at every attempt. The battle had been more weary than ever before, but Red felt refreshed and eager to continue his journey, his counterpart looking the complete opposite. Opposites attract? Red failed to understand the distinction, Blue was not an opposite but a complete lost cause.

Bending down to one knee, Red muttered softly as he placed the Pokeball on the ground as it rolled in the shaking building, "Give up, Blue."

Blue coughed, blood spewing onto the ground as he took a deep breath in a world flickering in the lights above as more sparks flew onto the ground. Noticing the empty Pokeball on the ground, staring at it intently before gazing up at his arch rival, he replied with a snarl, "You speak at last, Red. I will defeat you, and I will ruin you."

"I don't fail. That is our difference, I don't fail. Ever."

Red smirked again, raising his cap over his head to reveal greasy brown hair beneath as it flowed down to his shoulders with dust following it further. Their eyes met for a split second as Blue saw something burning from within, a flash of red and a burst of energy as the world changed temperature dramatically before returning to its origins. Red left the Silph. Co building knowing that Blue would never return to face him again, and finally his thoughts would remain clean and clear to focus on what had to be done. His brain worked overdrive, constantly as it ached and cooled for the surroundings, there was something growing from Team Rocket but he didn't care, Charizard would defeat them all, its mind also tailored towards his own. They communicated through thinking, their relationship perfect in an eternal bond of friendship and power. Nobody questioned how they had gained such an intense friendship, but it had existed the day a little Charmander had appeared in his life.

Blue called out from behind, but Red ignored his desperate tones before disappearing once again into darkness. However, another figure had already appeared on his tail with Red distant and unconcerned, but it was there growing from something so unknown. Alder had watched the battle with interest and also confusion as he could not understand or comprehend where the energy appeared from. His Charizard was truly incredible, spurting fire in all directions constantly with no sense of tiredness or exhaustion. The other trainer, Blue, had no chance, but why did he keep coming back to battle a losing cause. Standing on the rubble, his shining red hair flowing in the storm-like conditions, Alder took out a Pokeball, feeling it pulse in his hand before vanishing on the spot.

…

"This is not a safe place, Red." Professor Oak muttered as early darkness fell on Pallet Town. "People die, Pokemon die and you will perish as well."

These words didn't deter Red at all from the task he had chosen to do, and instead they had inspired him. Many still thought he was still able to be defeated, but they were clearly idiots, lost in their own minds of self-fulfillment when there was so much out there. Red had seen the light the second he could think, and he grasped it before anyone else around was able to even consider the consequences or what it meant. He chose to win, no other option was available and that was fine with him. Oak glanced at him, the moonlight shining through the window of the darkening Pokemon Laboratory as a sliver of silver shown from his face to reveal bruises and gashed all over. Questions had been asked, but no answers given, as to how Red always appeared to be beaten up and hurt, yet showing no emotion or pain. Many had assumed it was the rigorous training that he had along with his Pokemon, but Red refused to comment, in fact he refused to say anything at all.

Growing frustrated, Professor Oak tapped Red on the shoulder and spoke sternly, "Cerulean Cave is not a place for humans, Red. There is a dangerous Pokemon in there, not even the world's greatest researchers dare to enter!"

'No place for humans.' The single phrase had hung in Red's mind every step he took towards the fenced off gate to the Cerulean Cave. He was human after all, like everyone else around him, but why did he not understand them? Their emotions, their petty issues with the world and their push to become 'better' than someone else. Why not just _be the best_ immediately and forget about everyone else, leave them in dust. Stupid, all of them and he would once again prove to be beyond their comprehension again. Ignoring the signs and barb wired fences and gates, Red made his way to the entrance and gazed at the tight rocky outcrop and infinite darkness within. No hesitation at all, he entered the cool shadows and remained inside with no strategy or thought in mind.

Red felt at home.

Broken Pokeballs littered the ground along with the corpses of cave Pokemon that were not able to survive oncoming death. Red encountered nothing but simplicity as he guided his own steps through the cave, feeling a burning passion inside of him as his mind connected with the energy of the walls. He didn't need the light to see, he could feel the direction to go, and placing a hand on the rocky wall, energy rebounded back to him. Strength and power, but from a mysterious unknown source that clicked on his interests immediately, and he felt comfortable. A true challenge at last!

Running ahead, excitement building inside of him for what seemed the first time, Red licked his lips and tasted his own blood and dirt before expertly navigating Cerulean Cave with the energy source getting closer and closer…


	3. Chapter 3 - Precipice

Precipice

Red's hand continued to hang from the cliff's edge, whirling sounds of wind and snow battering against his body. He had gone blind, only seeing the darkness of the world below as it echoed back to him stories and words that he could not understand. No voice appeared from his throat, every thought melted away into nothingness but yet his emotions were suddenly left standing. Feeling the edge of his fingers burn in anger and pain, the boy from Pallet Town coughed before forcing himself back onto the plateau to confront reality once again. His body wanted to betray him, throwing him off Mt. Silver into the apocalypse and death below, but his mind remained focused and clear. The footsteps of the other person, whom meant nothing to Red now, echoed down one of the three frozen corridors that led off the mountain, but the damage had been done.

However, the lack of finality had begun to bother him, the missing fulfillment and sense of victory. Not even a sliver of emotion rang true to himself, and the blood stained surface around him meant no more than a mere scratch on the fortitude of time and space. He hadn't changed the world in completing his task, and his own mind hadn't reacted either, so why did he do it? Red glanced, left and right, his eyes stinging in the snow at the two heaving Pokemon that had fallen. One remained standing, the other was dead.

Death had been absolute ever since the trainer had challenged Red in the first place, echoing his ideals off him to a blank expression. Red had been hunted down since the first day he left Pallet Town, his victories in Gyms leading to media attention and elite trainers forcing their ideas through him. This one, though, felt different and something that he shouldn't ignore as words continued to ring through his head. This never happened, so why was his body trying to betray him now when he needed it the most?

The bleeding Pokemon, not breathing or moving, expelled an oozing scent of darkness and stench that rocketed up Red's nose. Coughing once again, he examined the damage done and reminisced on how smoothly the battle had gone, and the simplicity of the victory. Easy as always and his battling streak had continued once again. Gazing at its soft ridges, it was almost unrecognizable, and that was when everything began to sink in. Red had won battles, mercilessly defeated trainers…but he had never killed.

And there it lay…unmoving and silent, unable to understand what had just happened. It was dead. _Was…was…it was there, and now…it's not._ He couldn't contain his thoughts now, sinking onto his knees into the cold snow as he screamed. Swinging his body wildly in all directions as Pokeballs exploded from his waist belt and shattered on the rocks and boulders around, releasing Pokemon he had captured and trained for so many months now as they scattered the area seeking shelter from the blizzard. Red ignored them, yelling at them as they disappeared from view, confused at their trainers actions, as he punched the ground. His swinging arm caught a rock, blood now dripping as he screamed in pain. Red's emotions had come clear to him, a young boy trapped within dominating power and control, and that was where his body betrayed him for the first time.

Red cried. The tears of a life of agony dripped onto the snow, melting it instantly as he could not help himself. Rolling and tumbling towards the edge of the cliff once again before he stopped, an arm hanging off into the abyss below.

But what did this mean?

…

Red had reached the final chamber, a smile bearing on his face with curiosity now reaching the precipice of his emotions. The Cerulean Cave Monster lay ahead of him, and everything seemed to feel perfect and completely balanced. For once he felt at peace with himself and the world around him stopped throbbing. Nobody was judging, nobody looking and wondering, just himself and a Monster. Another Monster, and then the connection finally appeared in their heads.

It spoke, but its mouth didn't move as it floated there with a swinging long tail circling the dark chamber, _"Not many make it this far to me."_

Red's mind began to hurt as he buckled to the ground, breathing heavily as he grasped his head and shook it. Energy flowed from his body, heating his hands and face as the pain stopped instantly to allow him to concentrate and focus. This Monster…wasn't what he had expected at all, and the similarities had begun to appear now in front of them. Their eyes met, and Red replied with his usual rough tone, adjusting his hat, "You are not a Pokemon. What are you?"

"_I can ask the same of you, can't I?"_

Silence. The Monster's words did not echo around the chamber, nor did they even come from its body. It seemed to channel its emotions towards Red, their minds connecting instantly and shivering in every thought between them both. Connected, but why?

"I feel we are the same, but I don't know." Red had become very confused, taking a Pokeball from his belt and raising it before him at the Monster, as it quivered and shook in his grip. They both continued to remain eye contact, glaring each other down steadily as they began to circle around the plateau. Water dripped to one side from the rocks, but they seemed to both know what had to be done. "I am Red, and I am going to capture you."

"_Capture? Contain? What else?"_

Red lost his patience, chucking the Pokeball towards the Monster, the red and white colouring mixing between before it froze in mid-air. Screaming, Red raised his hands as they glowed red and forced it onwards, but yet nothing happened. The Monster had reacted, an aura of purple glowing around its entire body as it rose higher into the chamber. Psychic energy, and powerful at that, something Red had not experienced before with his powers seemingly weaker and useless. The Pokeball dropped to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces with Red now buckling to one knee under the weight of the exerted energy with rocks exploding around him.

"_I know what power you have, but you are weak. You have no sense of true…domination."_

The Monster, still hidden as a silhouette in the shadows of the chamber, screeched loudly as Red was thrown around rapidly. Smashing hard into the walls before collapsing into a heap of rubble from the shockwaves, Red breathed heavily as his arms flashed red again to heal any damage done. But he could not fight back as blood spurted from his legs, gashes appearing all over his body before it finally stopped. Mid-air, Red began to fall and the ground had never come so quickly, and a sense of pain began to flood through his aching body.

The Monster continued to float around, obviously enjoying the feeling of complete control over its opposition, but Red had remained confused. It was not real, not a Pokemon and so what was it? A true Monster? Thrashing the air wildly, Red raised his hands as a Pokeball exploded from his belt, a white spark forming into his Charizard as it lit the entire room with fire, burning air and rock into one.

Red commanded, twisting back to his feet expertly, his entire body exerting fiery aura in all directions as he allowed it to flow through him, "Get it now!"

Charizard understood, the Lizard Pokemon screeching, as it flew forwards at the Monster and made powerful contact. Its claws struck down hard before another jet of fire met the creature in a screech of pain; wild and uncontrollable the fire began to burn greatly around. Red walked through it, feeling no pain again, as he raised another Pokeball and screamed into the air with frustration. His mind still could not comprehend what this was, "What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?"

It appeared, completely defeated in the rubble and smoke caused from the mere battle, looking up with its brown eyes, _"Me? I am true death."_

…

Alder had struggled to track down this trainer despite assistance from the police and Professor Oak himself. Red had been known to be incredibly quiet and private, but Alder respected this although he didn't understand why. Champion of the Unova Region had been his newly given title and the pride and reputation with the role had given him newfound strength in a threatened world. His journey had been simple, to find unique trainers to help him improve and learn. Most trainers would not even make it out of their hometown before doubling back scared and returning their Pokemon in fear, but it was those who continued and persevered that he needed to meet and understand.

Professor Oak had pinpointed Red to be different, but extraordinary at the same time, as if something out of a fairytale. His origins remained unknown with his parents unable to be found in the world and all information lost, including where Red was even born. Appeared out of nothing, and brought to understanding for an unknown purpose, but there was a certain event that had intrigued Alder further. He had arrived in Kanto early, his train stopping in Saffron City where he immediately held a meeting with Erika of the Celadon City Gym. Her response to the even mention of Red's name had come at a complete shock.

Alder spoke softly, the waft of flowers lifting into the air as he felt relaxed, "So…you battled with Red recently? Anything you could tell me about him?"

"Red…" Erika looked down at the table between them, her eyes instantly dropping as she put both hands into her silky black hair. Shaking her head, tears began to drip out with Alder now looking confused and unaware of what had just happened. She spluttered, "He...ruined me, Alder. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Slow down you-"

"He killed me inside, destroyed me."

Alder had passed over a tissue from his pocket where Erika immediately started to dab at her eyes with, make-up now running, and the scent of flowers strangely disappearing from the room. He slowly asked, stroking his orange coloured beard, "You need to explain to me what happened, Erika."

Breathing heavily, she leaned back as her face caught the light from above, and spoke sadly, "His Pokemon had this kind of power that drained you, drained your life away. My Pokemon were unable to move without feeling pain, I struggled to battle and even feel myself. I didn't understand how it happened, his _presence_ bothered me. He's cursed or something…it just doesn't add up."

Their conversation ended rather abruptly after that with Alder choosing to leave a swollen and upset Gym Leader behind for her staff to take care of her. Her reaction was unexpected, but Alder now had to consider a new approach to this particular character. Everyone had a purpose in this world but Red's did not fit in the usual list of where those go, he wasn't just unique but something completely out of the blue, almost like a miracle in disguise.

Alder left Celadon City that night as the cooler months of the year approached, but his journey had only gotten harder and more complex. Where would he go now?

He just did not know.


End file.
